El Dilema de Ziegler
by Jak Spratt
Summary: ¿Es la piadosa amada por los dioses porque es piadosa, o es piadosa debido a que es amada por los dioses?


¿Qué harías tú si de repente te ofrecieran la inmortalidad? ¿La respuesta dependería de tu edad o de tu situación actual? ¿La aceptarías en un respiro o titubearías un par de minutos tan sólo para negarte después? Bueno, esas serían algunas de las interrogantes si dicha inmortalidad fuese un regalo, un don que por obra de la más grande de las coincidencias se nos diera luego de un simple sí. Ese no fue el caso de Angela Ziegler, a ella nunca se le dio nada y dicho don no era la excepción. Quizás en retrospectiva, no debería ser raro que una doctora que logró hacer que la ciencia médica diera saltos impensables en tan pocos años lograse un imposible más. Pero este no se logró gracias al misticismo o cualquier otra falacia fantástica; no, los avances en el campo de la nanobiología que la doctora emprendió fueron determinantes en el proceso. Irónicamente, hicieron posible que existiera un concepto abstracto y que sólo podían alcanzar los seres que jamás existieron.

No existían palabras en la jerga médica que pudieran expresar lo que Angela acababa de lograr. Creó la posibilidad de vivir eternamente. La maquinaría podía residir en un humano y prácticamente evitar que enfermase o muriese. Cualquier otra necesidad, ya sea comida o sueño, serían experimentadas a largo plazo, pero por el momento ella había logrado alcanzar el epítome no sólo de su carrera sino de los sueños humanos. Venció a la muerte.

Pero, ¿qué hizo con esto? ¿El ser humano debía vivir para siempre? La medicina, según algunos, es la bofetada definitiva hacia la creación, una profesión que contra todo precepto corrige los daños al cuerpo humano y que afrenta contra el orden biológico, y que sin importar cuánto evolucionen las maneras en las que el cuerpo humano pueda desfallecer siempre encontrará la manera de contrarrestarlas.

Incluso en tiempos de paz y a pesar de los avances en cada aspecto del estilo de vida humano aún existía y probablemente existirá uno de sus más grandes defectos: la guerra. El mundo pende constantemente de un hilo, y si la naturaleza no se encarga de fumigar a los humanos de los planos verdes entonces sólo debe esperar a que estos se devoren entre sí. No es la manera en la que todos piensan, pero incluso si una persona puede generar un cambio positivo entonces se puede pensar lo mismo del lado negativo. Ya ha sucedido antes.

Los ómnicos, seres primordiales, creados con inteligencia artificial y presuntamente perfectos jamás consideraron que al ser creados a la semejanza del ser humanos caerían en sus mismos errores. Terminaron exigiendo la paz para los de su especie y tras negárseles recurrieron a la fuerza, despertando un conflicto que por poco vuelve a terminar con toda vida, humana y artificial. Podemos culpar a los programas y a las mentes de colmena, pero la capacidad para la destrucción siempre estuvo ahí, junto con la de hacer el bien. Al menos estos seres del nuevo mundo, inmortales por naturaleza, son más capaces de corregir sus acciones que sus predecesores.

Angela debatió consigo misma, incapaz de confiarle a una sola alma lo que desarrolló en su laboratorio. Su impecable trabajo le dio la ventaja de trabajar por sí sola cuanto quisiera. En solitario pensó en cómo han cambiado las cosas, de joven soñó alguna vez con ayudar a las personas, y lo logró, y ahora no sabía qué hacer con tan preciada información. No sabe si ella es la adecuada para tomar alguna decisión al respecto, pero el hecho innegable es que ella debe hacerlo no porque sea su responsabilidad sino porque fue ella quien creó la oportunidad. Aunque bien tomó una decisión, no esperaba que esta fuese tan sencilla.

Tras los primeros brotes de insurrección ómnica, las bajas humanas comenzaron a aparecer. Primero fue fácil para ella ignorar su hallazgo, concentrándose en llegar a Rusia y ayudar en los hospitales como pudiera. Incluso con los avances médicos que ella había logrado, siempre había más muertos de los que podía tolerar. Llegaba tarde y aunque siempre salvaba vidas con constancia, no siempre era un número significativo que le permitiera dormir por las noches.

La doctora siempre recibía en su correo una o dos nuevas ofertas para trabajar en lugares más lucrativos de donde ya ejercía, bajo nombres importantes que se dedicaban al campo de la medicina, que estarían dispuestos a cortarse un brazo si es que significa que alguien como ella estaría bajo su nómina, pero nunca esperó que una invitación como esa llegara. Si bien no era raro que los militares también se interesaran en su trabajo, la oferta para trabajar en línea de fuego era algo nuevo para ella. Si aceptaba, formaría parte de un escuadrón experimental conformado con los mejores del mundo en distintos campos. Ella no era una guerrera y no pensaba serlo. El recuerdo de sus padres, que le fueron arrebatados por culpa de la guerra (una de muchas otras), aún permanecía fresco. Así que comenzó a redactar su negativa cuando luego de recapacitarlo llegó a la conclusión de que no podría estar más cerca de los heridos que en el epicentro del combate.

Y así no sólo fue que aceptó formar parte de Overwatch, sino que también hizo uso y experimentó de primera mano los efectos de su prototipo de inmortalidad. Al principio no se sintió diferente, una inyección concentrada fue todo lo que necesitaba (de acuerdo con sus suposiciones), pero al cabo de unos minutos notó que algo andaba mal con su vista y tras quitarse los anteojos notó que estos eran los causantes. Luego de usarlos casi toda su vida, ahora no los necesitaba. ¿Qué otros cambios se presentarían? Si los hubo, fueron imperceptibles. Nunca volvería a respirar con dificultad, una tos sería cosa del pasado, y el cansancio sólo estaría en su mente y tardaría mucho en sentirlo de verdad. Todo eso le sentaría bien a la persona promedio y era claro que Angela ya estaba lejos de ese rango de una manera literal.

Ajena a la violencia y forzada a cargar una pistola en todo momento, la doctora Ziegler se aventuró a la batalla, optando por ayudar a sus compañeros y a los civiles en todo momento. Para esto diseñó a su vez el traje de respuesta "Valkiria", que, siguiendo la aparente nueva pauta en su vida de mezclar el folclor con la ciencia médica, e ignorando su trasfondo en la mitología, se dedicaba únicamente a asegurarse de que todos bajo su cuidado vivieran un día más. Su labor se extendió en cada lugar a los que estaban obligados a acudir, pero esta obligación le sentaba bien a ella, puesto que incontables vidas fueron salvadas a tiempo.

Sólo en unas pocas ocasiones se vio obligada a disparar su arma y tuvo que requerir de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tener que revivir la misma vida que tuvo que terminar. El rol de la valkiria se completaba.

A pesar de los tropiezos, las victorias se apilaban, no sólo para los combatientes de su lado sino para los inocentes afectados por el conflicto. Luego terminó la guerra y sólo quedaba recoger las piezas y auxiliar a quienes lo necesitaban. Allí fue cuando realmente la doctora comenzó a chocar cabezas con sus superiores debido a las políticas. Ella no veía fronteras o barreras socioeconómicas, sólo a víctimas que no tenían la culpa de lo que otros hicieron. Muchas veces hizo su labor de manera clandestina y en muchas más tuvo que pisar los estrados por hacer tal cosa, con las medallas y su afiliación con Overwatch siendo los peros que la alejaban de pisar una cárcel, y a ella no le molestaba aprovecharlos si es que continuaba salvando vidas. Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer papeleos y pagar multas, pero los demás no tenían esa suerte.

Ella pensaba que sólo tendría que preocuparse de las leyes internacionales que ocasionalmente se daba el lujo de pisotear, pero algo peor estaba al asedio. Fue cuando el equipo se dividió y el público general comenzó a culpar a Overwatch de todos los estragos causados por la guerra y más. El conflicto interno y externo comenzó a pesar sobre los hombros de ambas facciones dentro de la organización, concluyendo en un enfrentamiento entre el comandante Jack Morrison y su segundo al mendo, Gabriel Reyes, terminando con su amistad y con la base en Suiza.

Cuando tuvo que pisar un estrado nuevamente, por fin sintió todo el peso de las miradas sobre sus hombros. Lo curioso fue que esta vez no era por ella la causa de su citación, sino la tragedia ocurrida en Suiza. La base estaba destruida, los escombros apilados, y toda la evidenciafue expuesta al mundo. La buena doctora hizo lo mejor que pudo para dar cierta percepción y explicar así lo ocurrido. Por primera vez en su vida estaba insegura de lo que decía y elegía torpemente sus palabras, tartamudeaba los hechos pues no era fácil exponer la naturaleza del odio que Gabriel Reyes sentía hacía el público que ayudaba constantemente, cuán angustiado Jack estaba por permitir que el equipo se separara, y la suposición de cómo pudo haber ocurrido el conflicto que terminó con la vida de ambos.

Ese día Angela no pudo dormir y lo peor fue que no supo si se debió a su nueva naturaleza o por lo que sucedió en el estrado.

Incluso con su historial casi perfecto y su ayuda para terminar el conflicto con los ómnicos, el Acta de Petras fue aprobada y por consecuente toda actividad de Overwatch fue prohibida a nivel mundial. Esto tomó en cuenta las labores de rescate y apoyo médico. Aunque no parece necesario señalar que esto a Angela le importó poco o nada, y sólo se diferenció en que en esta ocasión trataría de no ser atrapada.

Así fue por un tiempo la vida para Angela Ziegler, quien, aunque tuvo el lujo de nunca más tener que preocuparse por una cana o una arruga, optó por aprovechar su aparente inmunidad a cualquier daño y así ayudar a los menos afortunados. Pero las decisiones que se toman pueden dejar marca y perseguirnos; incluso si estas son, en teoría, vistas como positivas.

Ella estaba en Irak cuando su reloj, próximo a validarse como reliquia de una organización que habría sido vista como leyenda, comenzó a sonar, las palabras 'Llamada' aparecían en él junto con dos opciones para contestar, una negativa y positiva, como si hubiera formulado una pregunta. Recuerda muy bien, al igual que casi todo en su vida, el plan de contingencia que implementó Winston junto con estos aparentes suvenires y que si las cosas se salían de control existía la posibilidad de que los agentes de Overwatch serían necesarios una vez más.

Su labor era aquí y en cualquier otra parte en la que los enfermos le necesitaran. Tenía todo el derecho y la obligación de declinar el llamado y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, pero una parte de ella obligó a su dedo a no decidir todavía. No quería admitirlo, pero sus logros en la ciencia médica sólo han servido para parchar al mundo y así poder permitirle seguir peleando en guerras. Incluso ahora estaba sobre un campo de batalla, arrasado por un combate consecuencia de la Segunda Crisis Ómnica. Nunca habría descanso y temía decirlo en voz alta, temía vivir para siempre y ver el mismo ciclo repetirse una y otra vez. Pero también encontró sosiego en el lugar menos esperado: tras las barracas, con sus amigos. El sentimiento de compañerismo encontrado en las personas que mantuvo en pie en incontables ocasiones a su vez fueron lo que le hizo no perder la fe en su trabajo. Mantuvieron su llama encendida, hasta el punto en que llegó a creer fielmente en lo que hacía. Incluso si cerca del final, todo se vino abajo.

Quizá se lamentaría de ello más adelante, pero tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar lo que quisiera. Así fue como luego de un corto debate consigo misma aceptó con un roce de su dedo.

* * *

 **Es curioso que esto empezara como un fic de romance (adivinen con quién), pero divagué lo suficiente como para que se volviera un mini-análisis del personaje de Mercy. Ahora que lo leo otra vez, creo que no estoy yendo demasiado lejos del trasfondo que ya se conoce del juego o me sumergí lo suficiente en la psicología de la doctora, sólo es una ligera suposición de su tiempo antes y poco después de Overwatch. En fin, me sentí un poco satisfecho, no con el pseudo-análisis sino por hacer algo que difiere de una historia romántica con un personaje ajeno a los que he hecho.**

 **Gracias por leerme. Por cierto, si te interesa leer mis cuentos y otras historias originales puedes buscarme en deviantART (porque Fanfiction no me deja colocar enlaces) como M0cha-5tuff.**


End file.
